The invention relates to an arrangement for the individualized patient blood analysis, for sepsis tests in particular.
According to the current state of technology, larger amounts of blood are taken from the patient to be examined in clinical diagnostics in order to subsequently subject the blood samples to a wide variety of analyses which are often carried out at different laboratory workstations or even in different laboratories.
If infectious diseases are suspected, for example, blood counts are taken to determine the number and form of cellular blood components, tests are carried out with diverse specific biomarkers to qualify and quantify different infectious agents (usually, each biomarker has to be measured in a separate test) and microbiological analyses are made by cultivation and subsequent characterization of the agents
These common/established clinical examinations have the disadvantage that several individual tests requiring several milliliters of patient blood have to be carried out and are, in addition, often very time-consuming (microbiological test results are often only available after two or more days) and, usually, they do not provide all relevant information (e.g. information on the activation state of the leukocytes is not currently gathered).
A simple system solution based on biomarkers, which provides the full range of information required by the physician, could not yet be provided either.
WO 2008052221 A2 discloses the application of coherent RAMAN processes for medical diagnostic and therapeutic purposes, providing a system and method to allow the non-invasive, in vivo and real-time molecular identification and quantification of molecular species in a sample or in an animal.
This method makes a non-invasive, quantitative, continuous identification of molecular species in real time possible, for example, to follow the therapeutic process.